


afternoon sunlight looks best with you

by vlossoms



Series: domestic moonbae things [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, just moonbae things, this is just a soft mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: Jacob can't stop thinking about the way Kevin painted him, spread out across the bed with the sheet pooled in his lower back.Maybe he should show him his appreciation.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: domestic moonbae things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	afternoon sunlight looks best with you

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I wasn't going to post this tonight... but here it is. Here I am. The bringer of the softest blow job scene in the world. Please enjoy this creation and feel free to come scream at me over on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sunrisecobi)

Jacob crowds Kevin back against the bathroom door, stealing his breath in biting kisses as his fingers press bruises into narrow hips. He swallows the whine building deep in Kevin’s throat, crowding ever closer to the boy. 

He can’t stop thinking about it- the art, the sensual way Kevin filled the canvas stroke by stroke, the love he can feel just radiating out. To see how Kevin sees him, to see himself spread out under the sheets from an outsiders view- it has him hot. It has him wanting, needing, desiring for the man in his arms to be given the same love, shown the same feelings in return. 

Jacob lets his kisses trail down, working over the sharp line of Kevin’s jaw as he fists a hand in the hair curling at the back of Jacob’s neck. He can feel the labored breaths, the harsh pants and breathy moans escaping thin lips above him as he sucks marks into the column of pale skin lining his neck. He can taste the flecks of paint over parts of his skin, fingers tightening in their hold on Kevin when he feels the man buck his hips up against him. 

“Hold still, baby,” Jacob whispers against blooming skin. At the whimper he hears in response, his hands slowly trail upwards, fitting underneath the paint-splattered shirt and smoothing over the skin over his ribs. Kevin is so sensitive, squirming under his inquisitive touches as Jacob rucks his shirt up, thumbing over a nipple when he reaches his chest. 

“You’re so good,” Jacob continues, pulling back from sucking dark spots on Kevin’s collarbones to let his eyes flit over the lovely blush coloring his cheekbones. “Everything you do is so good, but you know that, don’t you?”

Kevin whines in response, shaking his head- fighting against the persistent fingers against his skin. Jacob is playing him like a harp, playing him like he knows all of his spots- because he _does_. He knows where to pinch, where to ghost feather-light touches, where to kiss. He knows Kevin’s body, knows how to work him up. 

Jacob’s lips twitch up in a smile, he _knows_ how much Kevin loathes being praised- but he also knows how deep down, he revels in it. “I think... You deserve a reward,” he continues almost thoughtfully, hands sliding back down to grip at the edge of the ruined shirt. 

“Lift your arms for me, Kev,” Jacob murmurs, tossing the paint-stained shirt to the side afterwards and takes in the flushed skin, the way Kevin’s chest heaves as he sucks in air. 

His eyes move up slowly, just- taking in the sight in front of him. Kevin looks beautiful like this, slouched against the wall with hair tousled, pretty skin flushed with arousal and desire. When Jacob meets his eyes, he can feel the naked want, the love underneath it all.

He grins, a cheesy sort of smile that doesn’t quite fit the mood, but is still unapologetically _them_ , as he sinks to his knees on the tiled bathroom floor. Looking up at Kevin, he can practically feel the air punched out of him as he gasps, head thunking back against the door and letting a hand curl around the back of his head. 

Jacob’s fingers tuck themselves under the waistband of Kevin’s splattered pajama pants, slowly leaning forward to press a kiss to the barely-there hair trailing under the fabric. Kevin’s not looking at him, has his eyes closed and head tilted towards the sky, but he keeps looking up at the younger man as he works the offending garment off down, down until it pools around his feet. 

Hands smooth over fair skin, rubbing over Kevin’s thighs and following their path with presses of his lips. He can’t resist sucking marks along the way, digging into the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, the crease where hip and leg meet. 

Kevin’s cock is mostly hard and he licks his lips before taking him in his hand, fingers lightly grazing over the sensitive spot just behind the head. The hand in his hair tightens almost reflexively as Jacob presses kisses and soft licks along the length of him, tasting the arousal- potent on his tongue. 

Jacob can feel him hardening the rest of the way at the teasing movements and he relishes in the soft moan that escapes when he fits his mouth over the head. Kevin may be better at sucking cock than he is, Jacob knows from experience, but he also knows and is confident in his ability to bring the man in front of him to the edge. 

He finds himself moaning at the taste of precome, at the heat and feeling of Kevin in his mouth. It’s addicting, he thinks, as he pulls moans out of him with each curl of his tongue, each harsh suck with hollowed cheeks. Kevin is looking down at him again, meeting Jacob’s eyes with parted lips as he takes his cock even deeper in his mouth. 

Jacob can feel the head of his cock brushing against the back of his throat with each bob of his head, can’t stop himself from swallowing around the intrusion _just_ to hear the whiny moans each time. Kevin’s hand is pressing insistently at the back of his head, hips twitching forward pathetically as Jacob takes him apart. 

He groans at a particularly rough tug at his hair, eyes fluttering shut as he works his mouth over Kevin’s cock. He loves the way it makes him feel full, loves being on his knees and giving Kevin what he deserves. 

“Jake-“ Kevin moans, tugging at Jacob’s hair incessantly. “‘m so close, baby.”

Jacob hums around his cock, pressing just that little bit further on each bob of his head until his nose presses into the soft hairs at the base. Kevin chokes, hips stuttering weakly as he chases his high at the wet heat of Jacob’s mouth. 

He moans deep in his throat, swallowing everything down when Kevin tumbles off the edge and releases in his mouth. Jacob keeps sucking him down and working him over until Kevin whines, tugging at his hair until he backs off. 

Leaning his forehead against Kevin’s thigh, he fights to get his breath back, ghosting kisses over the skin. Eventually he stands up, pulling Kevin into a heated kiss and holding him close. 

“Let’s get you in the shower, baby,” Jacob rasps, his voice hoarse and rough. He can see how Kevin enjoys it, the flush returning as his eyes widen. 

Leading the two of them into the shower stall, he runs the hot water over the both of them, taking pleasure in the steam rising around them. He doesn’t stop kissing Kevin the whole time, a breathy moan escaping between them when Kevin reaches down and fits his hand over his cock. 

“Kev- shit, baby, I’m not gonna last long,” Jacob breathes out, chest tightening at the quick and sure strokes from the hand around him. Soft moans fall from his lips as Kevin works him over, brings him to the edge and helps him through it even as his hips twitch from over-stimulation.

He laughs breathlessly as he watches the proof of his pleasure wash down the drain, eyes crinkling when he looks at Kevin and sees the beautiful smile taking over his face. He’s reaching for the shampoo before he even consciously thinks about it, working it through Kevin’s hair and scratching lightly at his scalp. Jacob watches as Kevin’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling, presses a soft kiss to his nose before turning them and pushing Kevin under the spray.

Jacob allows Kevin to wash his hair, playful touches and kisses shared between them under the hot spray. 

“I love you,” Kevin murmurs while he pats Jacob’s body and hair dry with a towel a little while later. He turns, sees the goofy grin on Kevin’s face and feels his heart turn to mush. 

“I love you , too, Kev,” Jacob returns fondly, eyeing the canvas still set up on the easel. He thinks to himself, _how can I not love this man?_ as he looks over the painting, over the mussed sheets on the bed. 

Everywhere he looks, Jacob sees the mark that Kevin has made in his life, the little things like the silly stuffed pigeon from their trip to New York, the Vancouver printed knick-knacks that cover their little shelf. He wouldn’t have it any other way either, he thinks, as he turns and sees Kevin standing in the mid afternoon sun light streaming through the window. 

He’s in love and he can see that love reflected in the light glittering in Kevin’s eyes every time they meet.


End file.
